


before death

by Cineraria



Series: yang terserak dari pepuingan [8]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Headcanon, Historical, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Siluet wajah yang menarik Maki, perbincangan di kafe, dan jati diri yang terkuak bersama petuah-petuah.





	before death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Pemandangan dari balkon gedung ini cukup jelas sekali. Di depan, adalah alun-alun gerbang Brandenburg yang padat oleh parade militer. Terdengar tabuhan genderang dan tambur yang bergema terus menerus.

Lautan serdadu dalam balutan seragam hijau itu berjajar panjang; menyemut tak putus-putus. Topi baja di kepala mereka berkilaun disiram terik matahari. Di punggung masing-masing, tersandang senapan laras panjang. Dengan teropong, Maki melacak, barangkali ada merek atau nama senjata yang terbaca dari sini.

 _Membosankan_ , Maki membatin. Ia sinis memandang lautan manusia dengan penampilan yang sama rata. Tidak adakah sesuatu yang menonjol? Seperti kepanikan atau kericuhan yang timbul akibat letusan tembakan oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab yang ingin mencari mati?

Maki menghiraukan sorak sarai membahana di kanan kiri. Cukup mudah baginya menyelinap di tengah kerumunan yang turun ke jalan. Ia menyusup dengan berpenampilan ala wartawan. Tak lupa membawa kamera dan teropong genggam, untuk mempermulus tujuan awalnya; berdiri di spot terbaik dalam gedung, demi menyaksikan manuver megah kesatuan brigade Nazi. Maki mencibir dalam hati, menolak fakta bahwa mereka adalah para serdadu dengan kualitas terbaik di masanya.

Maki menurunkan teropong. Ia menoleh. Bendera swastika terlihat menjuntai dekat birai anjungan di sisinya. Ia ingin merobeknya. Masih banyak bendera serupa berkibar ditiup angin; ada yang menggantung di tiang listrik; menjuntai dari atap-atap gedung; berbaris dibawa tali-temali, bahkan dahan pohon yang meranggas pun ‘dipaksa’ mengibarkan panji Nazi _._ Tetapi, Maki masih belum ingin mati. Misinya belum tuntas. Apa yang dikata Yuuki- _chuusa_ nanti kalau dengar ia jadi buron karena hal konyol, menuruti ambisi ingin jadi yang pertama menghinakan rezim terkutuk di hari kemenangan mereka?

Teropong diangkat sejajar mata. Segaris dengan gerbang kemenangan, ada jalan besar membelah kerumunan. Di sana, arak-arakan mobil _Fuhrer_ dimuluskan jalannya. Kali ini, perhatian Maki teralih pada barisan tentara di sisi kanan jalan. Ia berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ia mengamati roman wajah para tentara; semua menampakkan gestur tegas dan wajah dingin sekeras baja. Kepala mereka tegak dengan tubuh tegap lurus menghadap depan _._ Ada seorang─mungkin pimpinan batalion─berjalan menginspeksi barisan.

Apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan? Bangga menjadi bagian dari kesatuan tentara terhebat sedunia? Cemas karena menyadari betapa noram-norma perjuangan mereka telah digiring hingga menyeleweng begitu jauh? Atau bahkan tak peduli apapun selain mematuhi perintah, dan mengorbankan keyakinan diri? Dari ratusan ribu serdadu ini, tidakkah di sana terselip sebuah anomali? Yang (karena terburu) lupa memasang kancing baju teratas, misalkan?

Maki membayangkan, pagi yang santai saat mereka tengah menyantap daging kalkun bakar harus diusik panggilan wajib apel. Lalu dalam kondisi kusut dan kacau, mereka bergegas; manyambar seragam seadanya dan lupa menggosok gigi atau cuci muka. Menggelikan sekali. Ia ingin mengorek lebih dalam seluk beluk tentara milik ‘ras terpilih’ ini. Siapa tahu, yang ada di belakang tak seragam seperti yang tampak di permukaan?

Maki menyeringai senang. Tampak keganjilan di beberapa titik. Ada yang pakai sepatu bot beda ukuran. Ia menemukan gesper yang dipakai terbalik. Seorang memakai mantel yang ujungnya terlipat masuk dalam celana. Ini semua harus dicatat! Dengan mata kucingnya, Maki ingin mencari lebih banyak anomali. Namun, tiba-tiba ia tertegun oleh sesuatu. Melalui teropong, ia berhenti mengedarkan pandangan. Dahinya berkerut. Tidak. Ia tidak sedang melihat sesosok perwira yang (barangkali karena gila) berbaris dengan telanjang dada, tapi siluet wajah, yang memburam di bawah lensa teropong. Entah mengapa, di tengah kerumunan yang begitu banyak, sosok di balik wajah itu satu-satunya yang menarik atensi Maki.

***

 

“Boleh, saya singgah sebentar, Tuan?”

Maki terperajat dari lamunan. Siapa? Di depannya, seorang prajurit dengan seragam yang familier baru saja duduk. Mereka dihalangi meja makan bundar. Ia mengangguk saja. Toh dia sudah langsung duduk, bukannya menanti dulu menunggu jawaban.

Manuver akbar dari minggu kemarin masih membayangi pikirannya. Terlebih, sosok berwajah tenang─dari yang ditangkap olehnya─jauh dari kesan angkuh, dengan tatapan lurus, (dalam konteks) sama sekali lain dari yang lain.

Tunggu! Ia seperti mengenali pria ini. Ditatapnya lamat pria yang tengah melambai memanggil pelayan kafe. Rambut pirangnya berkilau keemasan disiram cahaya lampu. Kontur wajahnya tegas dan jernih matanya sebiru langit. Kata tampan meluncur dalam hati Maki tanpa disadari. Hei, padahal mereka belum bertukar sapa secara formal. Tidak mungkin, prajurit ini sama dengan yang kemarin, yang mengusik pikirannya selama berhari-hari?

“Sedang bersantai sendiri, Tuan?”

Pria itu tersenyum dan balas menatapnya─hangat.

Maki lekas memutar bola mata; menghindarai tatapan pria itu, meski tak berguna. Ia yakin dirinya tertangkap basah sedang mencuri pandang tadi. Padahal, ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

“Penglihatan Anda tidak sedang bermasalah, kan?” Maki ingin menanamkan kesan pertama yang kuat, tapi ia malah mengucap kalimat yang tipikal dirinya sekali. “Atau Anda seorang indigo? Melihat makhluk astral yang tak wajar mengekori saya, lalu bertanya demikian?”

Sang pria tertawa. Renyah kedengarannya. _Huh_ , tidak ada yang lucu. Atau selera humornya memang sesarkas ini? Dalam buku panduan lintas budaya yang dibaca, Maki tahu karakteristik bangsa ini; perangai skeptis dan kepatuhan (atau fanatisme) mereka terhadap tradisi, minimnya rasa humor, dan sifat kaku yang turun-temurun. Namun, yang ditampakkan pria ini sangat kontradiktif. Sepertinya, Maki harus lebih banyak bersosialisasi; selain dengan jaringan mata-matanya.

“Seburuk itukah kami dalam hal basa-basi?”

Baguslah, kalau dia mengaku sendiri.

“Tidak. Mungkin Anda harus belajar banyak soal etika basa-basi.”

“Saya baru tahu, hal seremeh itupun ada etikanya.”

“Anda kira, hidup hanya soal berburu daging manusia?”

Terperanjat, roman wajah pria itu langsung berubah muram.

Oh, rupanya ia kelepasan bicara? Menarik. Maki sengaja meluncurkan topik sensitif ini di awal perbincangan.

Seorang pelayan datang dengan cangkir teh, mengalihkan fokus kedua pria tersebut. Miyoshi mengambil kesempatan. Ia mereguk tetes terakhir kopinya. Meski bukan yang terbaik, tetapi kopi Berlin cukup berkualitas rasanya.

“Alangkah baiknya, jika kita saling mengenal nama.” Celetuk pria itu, sembari menyesap teh dan memandang Maki dari balik cangkir yang didekatkan mulut.

Dia tahu cara mengalihkan topik. Baiklah, Maki akan meladeni setirannya, sambil mencatat pria itu punya hutang satu jawaban atas dirinya.

“Maki.”

“Johan.”

Jeda hening beberapa detik. Pena diketuk-ketukkan pada buku sketsa di atas pangkuan. Maki memerhatikan gestur tubuh Johan yang bolak-balik mengangkat gelas dan mereguk teh. Tampak tenang, tetapi ia melihat matanya menyiratkan keresahan.

“Lelaki memang diciptakan untuk tugas mulia sebagai prajurit─”

“─sama seperti perempuan yang bertugas menghibur prajurit.”

Maki menangkap kilatan terkejut di mata Johan. Ia menyeringai menang. Ia tahu kalimat itu. Beraninya Johan menukil petuah itu di depannya? Ia sadar, prajurit ini bukan _bidak_ biasa yang asal mengekori rajanya tanpa alasan.

Diam-diam, mata Maki menjelajahi tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memakai mantel musim dingin hitam. Topi fedoranya ada di atas meja. Dengan penampilan seperti ini, penyamarannya sangat meyakinkan. Tetapi, siapa tahu prajuit ini punya niatan lain selain mampir _ngopi_? Maki curiga.

 “Oh, Anda tahu kutipan _Nietzsche_ itu?”

Maki mengangguk samar. Ia menanti opini Johan. Barangkali, prajurit itu memang lain dari yang lain, sehingga Maki akan segera tahu sisi menarik Johan yang semenjak kemarin mengusik pikirannya.

“Kami ini banyak dicuci otak dan direcoki pemikiran sampah.” Ini rahasia umum, semua orang tahu. “Kalau Anda penggemar berat Nietzsche ...” Maki menajamkan telinga saat nama panutannya disinggung, “Anda akan marah mendapati kalimat itu dipuntir demikian rupa; untuk sesuatu yang mereka sebut pemurnian ras.” Maki mengernyit saat Johan melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya sambil berbisik. Matanya berputar gelisah; takut ada yang menguping: “Itu interpretasi terbusuk yang pernah ada.”

Pernyataan Johan mengejutkannya. Maki benci sikap maha tahu Johan dan tebakannya soal Nietzsche.

“Mereka?” Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa jawaban Johan begitu terbelit-belit seperti lilitan tali. Mungkin, akibat pria itu terlalu banyak merasa tertekan, sehingga kehilangan hak kebebasan?

“Anda ingin bilang; bahwa Anda berbeda dari yang lain? Dalam hal penjagalan daging sesama manusia? _”_

Johan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum maklum. Mungkin, ia sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan sarkasme Maki. “Dalam beberapa hal, itu benar.”

“Masih tersisa banyak waktu, kalau Anda ingin bercerita.”

Maki tak mengerti mengapa ia bersikap layaknya psikiater yang siap meladeni klien, atau mengapa Johan menaruh rasa percaya padanya; orang yang yang beberapa menit lalu masihlah asing baginya.

"Saya menyadarinya saat kemenangan kami di Paris beberpa bulan lalu.”

Paris? Apa kabar Hatano dan misinya di sana?

“Kehadiran kami di tanah seniman itu lebih mirip penjajah daripada pembebas.”

Maki tak luput mengamati cara bicara Johan yang mencondongkan tubuh supaya suaranya tetap menjadi bisikan. Beberapa prajurit tampak berkumpul di sudut lain kafe. Sesekali Johan melambaikan tangan ramah pada mereka. Johan tidak sedang bermuka dua, kan? Ia seperti punya potensi untuk jadi mata-mata.

“Dan, begitu menyadari fakta, Anda melakukan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekecewaan itu?”

“Ya. Sesuatu yang kemudian mengubah segalanya.”

“Seperti apa?”

“Seperti membantu kabur seorang aktivis _resistance_ Perancis _.”_

“Anda sedang membeberkan aib sendiri?”

“Tidak. Saya hanya bicara jujur.”

“Terkadang kejujuran itu menjerumuskan.”

“Menurut Anda tidak semua yang jujur itu baik?”

“Tergantung. Jika dengan dusta bisa menyelamatkan nyawa, mengapa harus jujur?”

“Anda pintar menyindir.”

“Oh, Anda merasa tersindir?”

“Ya. Untuk beberapa alasan.”

“Sementara teman-teman Anda bergerak susah payah demi memadamkan pemberontakan, Anda malah membuat usaha mereka tak bernilai sama sekali?”

“Itu demi menebus dosa.”

Betul dugaan Maki: tidak selamanya yang tampak seragam itu sama. Ada titik putih di antara hitam. Maki tergugah oleh ekspresi wajah Johan yang berubah-ubah: antara menyesal dan bersedih. Kalau ini pertunjukan opera, mungkin penonton wanita akan berkaca-kaca karena iba. Tapi, Maki bukan wanita, dan pria itu tidak sedang mendramatisir suasana. Ia memilih bersikap objektif.

“Anda akan tahu rasanya, saat terus dihantui rasa penyesalan. Sadar bahwa saya telah merenggut begitu banyak kehidupan. Padahal, siapa saya? Sesama manusia, seperti mereka. Mengapa saya begitu berani mengambil hak kehidupan dan kebebasan mereka?”

“Setelah semuanya, saya heran mengapa Anda masih bebas menghirup udara.”

“Tidak sebebas kelihatannya ...” Pandangan Johan dialihkan dari wajah Maki, kemudian menerawang menatap cakrawala sore. “Saya berhutang pada _Tuan_ yang menyelamatkan nyawa saya.”

Agaknya, Maki prihatin terhadap Johan.

Manusia itu lebih rumit dari teka-teki dalam kode acak yang sering ia gunakan sebagai penyandian.

“Dengan catatan hitam ini, saya disumpah untuk memperbaharui semuanya; tunduk patuh seperti yang lain, dan tidak mengulangi kesalahan.”

“Bagus. Itu berarti sebuah penyesalan?”

“Tidak. Itu untuk menebus dosa. Mengapa saya harus menyesalinya? Saya juga tahu, ada waktu di mana kita harus memprioritaskan profesionalitas, dan menyingkirkan sentimen pribadi.”

“Anda berkorban keyakinan demi kebanggaan (semu) seorang prajurit? Tak terbayang, betapa kontras hati dan gerak tangan.”

“Kenyataan lebih pahit dari sekadar angan-angan...”

“Lalu, daripada _curhat_ pada sesama kawan, Anda lebih memilih untuk menumpahkan keresahan pada saya?”

“Entahlah, saya kira ini cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Anda.”

“Kiranya Anda pandai meringkas jawaban. Dalam penilaian saya, Anda bukan orang yang tega (bahkan hanya) menepuk nyamuk,” Maki memindai tanda pangkat di pundak Johan. “... Letnan.”

“Saya tidak sepengecut itu.”

“Siapa bilang orang yang sudah meringkus ratusan nyawa dan meledakkan tank-tank musuh itu pengecut?”

“Darimana tahu?”

“ _Iron Cross_ itu.”

“Ini?” Johan menundukkan kepala, menunjuk _Iron Cross_ -nya yang menjadi aksesori pakaian; satu terkalung di leher dan satu menempel dada. Itu didapat pada malam pesta kemenangan di Paris, sebelum insiden kenekatannya yang membawa karma. “Andai ini bisa ditukar dengan kedamaian hati dan kebahagiaan hakiki.”

Maki bergeming. Johan terlalu banyak mengejutkannya.

“Sekarang, giliran Anda. Bagaimana jika ada di posisi saya?”

“Sebuah konsultasi terselubung _?”_

“Ya. Jika Anda menganggap demikian.”

“Mengapa begitu yakin?”

“Mungkin, karena Anda tampak seperti Apollo sang Dewa Cahaya.”

Maki terkekeh. Johan mengernyit. Ia serius, tetapi Maki menganggap sebaliknya. Sesaat, Maki tertegun. Ia lupa, apakah Johan mulai menyadari penampilannya yang bukan Jerman sekali?

“Saya bukan Dewa, Letnan.” Johan tidak tahu seberapa antipatinya Maki terhadap pemujaan agama kepala sarden. “Itu terlalu tinggi untuk sebuah pujian.” Detik-detik bersama pria itu, membuat Maki tahu Johan tidak suka membual dengan pujian yang tersirat hinaan─ia tidak sedang menyinggung diri sendiri.

“Tetap saya penasaran dengan gagasan Anda.”

“Ini masalah Anda, Letnan. Bukan karena saya tidak ingin ikut campur, tetapi pemilik masalah itu lebih tahu solusi terbaik untuk mengatasi masalahnya sendiri.”

“Dunia saya berbeda dengan Anda,” lanjut Maki. Tidak perlu khawatir. Alam bawah sadar Maki sebagai mata-mata sudah bertindak cepat untuk menyaring berita. “Tapi, jika ada di posisi Anda, saya akan curahkan yang terbaik untuk pengabdian saya, dengan tetap berpegang pada prinsip. Tidak perlu ragu untuk mendengar hati nurani, dan jangan menoleh pada mereka yang memandang rendah diri Anda. Terkadang, orang baik dibutuhkan untuk berdiri mendampingi si kerdil.”

Maki tersenyum maklum. Apakah kalimat filosofis itu muncul akibat profesi gelapnya yang hingga detik ini tersimpan rapat dari pria di hadapan? Pria yang tiba-tiba datang dan menaruh padanya banyak harapan? Maki tersanjung oleh hal itu. Sayang sekali, dirinya dan Johan bagai hitam dan putih; mereka berlawanan jalan.

Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga luput memperhatikan Johan yang tertegun. Heran. Bukannya tadi Maki menolak saat dimintai saran, ya? Atau, ia memang suka memutar balik harapan?

“Atas perhatian dan petuah Anda, Tuan Maki, _vielen dank!_ ”

Maki yang tersadar segera melirik jam tangan. Waktunya sudah habis. Ia tampak hendak beranjak, setelah memanggil pelayan dan menyerahkan bayaran.

“ _Danken!_ Letnan. Maki saja.”

“Senang mengenal Anda, Maki.”

“Senang juga bertemu dengan Anda.”

“Boleh saya minta janji pertemuan kedua?”

“Kalau nanti Anda bersedia membayar kopi saya, mengapa tidak?”

Mereka terkekeh bersama.

Ketika Maki berbalik, Johan menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Pria Jepang itu menarik dan sangat mengesankan. Parasnya yang rupawan. Sikap yang anggun. Nada bicara yang begitu sinis di awal pertemuan, tapi melunak saat diajak berbincang lebih jauh. Tipe yang menyenangkan untuk jadi teman bicara. Kapan Johan terakhir kali berbincang lepas seperti ini? Mungkin, sebelum tangannya terbiasa menarik pelatuk dan menumbangkan kepala manusia. Yang paling mengesankan ialah kepribadian Maki. Johan tahu selubung misteri itu masih menutup rapat (jati diri) Maki, tapi pria itu sangat percaya diri dan teguh hati.

Johan yakin ini bukan rasa terpikat yang normal, dan ia heran mengapa dirinya begitu cepat memercayai orang yang baru dikenal. Namun, ia bertekad untuk mematri nama Maki dalam hati nuraninya. Ia akan mencari nama itu saat dirinya tersesat dan butuh petunjuk menuju jalan pulang.

**Author's Note:**

> Bisa dibilang menjadi fik Joshi canon pertama saya.


End file.
